


No plan

by AThousandSuns1



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Touch-Starved
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flashfic scritte per il gruppo Facebook "We are out for prompt"."Kaz muove un passo traballante verso di lei, come stesse lottando, poi si volta e torna a sedere alla sua scrivania, il tonfo del bastone sulle assi di legno l'accompagna fedele. Se ne sta zitto, la testa china sui fogli. Inej si chiede perché continui ad aspettarsi di più da lui, perché continui ad aspettarlo.«Tu non appartieni a nessuno, Spettro. Anche se volessi, non potrei mai costringerti qui dentro.»"
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Kudos: 5





	1. Quarantena

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a Ketterdam dilaga ancora la peste e Kaz decide di mettere lo Spettro in quarantena.  
> Citazione iniziale: Movement - Hozier

_ When you move _

_ I can recall somethin' that's gone from me _

_ When you move _

_ Honey, I'm put in awe of somethin' so flawed and free _

  
  


«Dovresti rimanere, è il caos fuori.» 

Inej non distoglie lo sguardo dalle strade di Ketterdam, vuote, per una volta. «Sappiamo entrambi che la peste è una finzione.»

«La violenza in strada no.» 

«Sono abituata a quella.» Kaz stringe la presa sul bastone - Inej nota che non indossa i guanti. «Se vuoi che resti, basta chiederlo» sussurra, ma sa che Kaz non lo farà.

Inej partirà, e il terrificante Manisporche non farà nulla per fermarla. Forse è così che dev'essere. Inej avrebbe la forza di partire, se Kaz le chiedesse di restare?

Kaz muove un passo traballante verso di lei, come stesse lottando, poi si volta e torna a sedere alla sua scrivania, il tonfo del bastone sulle assi di legno l'accompagna fedele. Se ne sta zitto, la testa china sui fogli. Inej si chiede perché continui ad aspettarsi di più da lui, perché continui ad aspettarlo.

«Tu non appartieni a nessuno, Spettro. Anche se volessi, non potrei mai costringerti qui dentro.» La sua voce, pietra su pietra, la raggiunge fin nelle ossa. Kaz alza lo sguardo su di lei, la guarda, la guarda come fosse l'ultima volta. Forse crede che non tornerà. «Ma ci sarà sempre un posto per te, se vorrai tornare.»

Inej non si è mai sentita più libera.


	2. Un bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Baciami." "Non posso."  
> Citazione iniziale: Like real people do - Hozier.

_I will not ask you where you came from_   
_I will not ask you, neither should you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_   
_We should just kiss like real people do_

L'abitudine li ha riportati lì, nel suo vecchio ufficio.

Inej se ne sta appollaiata al suo solito posto al balcone, il sole le accarezza la pelle.

Kaz vorrebbe chiederle tante cose, ma sta zitto. I suoi piedi si muovono e prima che trovi una scusa per non farlo, le si avvicina. Lascia che le loro spalle si tocchino appena. Sa che Inej è immobile per lui, lo tiene inchiodato lì come la gravità. Avvicina la mano pallida a quella di Inej - spetta a lui colmare la distanza che li separa. La pelle è calda, viva. La vita in mare non dev'essere facile, nemmeno per lo Spettro; le nocche sono screpolate e i calli sui polpastrelli sono più pronunciati. 

Com'è possibile averne abbastanza e volerne di più nello stesso momento?

La bocca di Inej trema. «Baciami.»

Suona come una preghiera ai suoi Santi, un desiderio impronunciabile che non sarebbe dovuto arrivare alle orecchie di Kaz.

Però è arrivato.

«Non posso.» La sua voce è un coltello, è più facile tirarsi indietro che fallire.

«L'hai fatto, una volta.»

Vero, ma Kaz non sa se può farlo ancora. Inej è cambiata così tanto, si aspetta la stessa cosa da lui?

Non la guarda negli occhi quando si volta, il suo sguardo cauto si posa invece sulle labbra della ragazza. Screpolate dal sole e dal vento. Ora che se ne sta sempre in mare, la pelle di Inej sa di sale? Vuole scoprirlo, ma…

Kaz si avvicina piano, il dubbio cresce più la distanza tra loro si accorcia.

Inej socchiude gli occhi, le lunghe ciglia nere sfarfallano e gli ricordano quel pomeriggio assolato di qualche anno prima, quando il profilo di Inej gli aveva tolto il fiato in un modo nuovo e terrificante.

Inej inclina appena la testa e la treccia, più corta di quanto Kaz ricordava, le accarezza la spalla; forse Inej crede che Kaz poserà le labbra sul suo collo, come la prima - e ultima - volta.

Kaz le sfiora il mento con i polpastrelli e le strappa un singulto sorpreso che gli ricorda che è viva, poi saggia il collo, lì dove i vasi pulsano frenetici. _Viva, viva, viva._

Kaz, per una volta, smette di pensare alla mossa successiva, la fa e basta. 

Le labbra si posano su quelle di Inej. Una marea scura minaccia d'inghiottirlo, ma Kaz stringe il pugno; non vuole affogare, sa che non affogherà. _Viva, viva, viva._ Inej è calda come il sole di Ketterdam a primavera, dalla piccola bocca le sfugge un gemito e Kaz ne approfitta per assaggiarla, impacciato. Si separa da lei, entrambi rincorrono i propri respiri affannati, come avessero scalato un palazzo.

Kaz aveva ragione. Inej sa di mare. 


End file.
